


Astolfo Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Astolfo x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Astolfo Headcanons

\- it took him a while to realize it. he was just so used to wanting to do stuff with you that it didn’t hit him that it could mean anything until some of the other Servants started to tease him about it

\- he tried to brush off their words, but what they were saying about his “adorable little crush” was starting to make sense.

\- of course he wanted to keep you safe, but he also found himself craving your company even when doing mundane things like cooking. he started daydreaming about taking naps with you, and dragging you off to relax in each new singularity

\- the realization hit him the next time he saw you smile. he wanted to be the cause of your pretty smile, and he began to plan how to confess his feelings to you


End file.
